Bear Meat Curry
by Ahmiri
Summary: "I didn't mean to make her cry. I was just being honest like she'd told me to." The 'bear meat curry' scene from Otani's POV.


**My first venture into any fandom outside of Fruits Basket. (Yeah, I'm one of those Furuba fans who's utterly obsessed.) But, my first manga, Lovely Complx, needs some well-deserved attention. I've tried various times to write for this fandom and never could find anything that I was inspired to write a story off of. Finally, while watching the anime online I found something! I based dialogue and the scenes off of the manga, but the idea came from the anime. This is basically the 'bear meat curry scene' all from Otani's viewpoint. First person and present tense. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex or its characters. All rights remain with its creator, Aya Nakahara.**

"I like you a lot, and I like hanging out with you. Plus you're about the only person who'll do stupid stuff with me, like riding that rickshaw today."

I mean, she told me to think about it, right? The least I can do is be honest. The least I can do is not be a total let down and heartbreaker. I don't want to hurt her, I really don't.

"But," I continue, "We've been this comedy team for like, the longest time, you know? I can't just suddenly start going out with you or thinking of you that way."

I can't look at her. I don't want to. What if she starts crying? I don't think I could handle that. Instead, I just stare at the bear meat curry in my hand. "I'm sorry," I finish.

And then… she starts laughing. Like it's all a big joke and she doesn't care at all. I was totally honest with her. I let her down, for pity's sake! Why is she spazzing like this? I mean, I didn't want her to be upset, but it seems like she would be.

Why the heck is she laughing? I don't get it! I don't understand! I know they've all been calling me stupid for months now, but I really don't get it! I thought this was a big deal; I thought this really mattered to her. She's been weird for a while now, so I thought it was important to her.

"Let's forget any of this happened, okay?" Koizumi's got this big smile on her face, like she really doesn't care. "In fact, that's what I came to tell you."

I'm so confused now. _She's_ the one who told me to think it over. _She's_ the one who was freaking out about it for forever. "Huh?"

"I say, let's just be All Hansin-Kyojin like before, okay? Hey, you want to join Yoshimoto for real?"

And she keeps going on. About the curry, about finding Nobu and Nakao; about everything. Then, she's running out of the store before I can even say anything.

"Koizumi!" I call after her, but I can't go past the door without setting off an alarm since I still have the unpaid for curry. "Hey, wait up Koizumi!"

"Come on, kid," the cashier says. "Just pay for your curry if you want to go after your girlfriend."

"She's… she's not my girlfriend."

The dude looks confused, the same as I feel. What gives? I don't get it. All the same, I have to go after her so I pay for the curry as quick as I can and run out the door.

"Koizumi! Hey, Koizumi!" Aw, come on, where'd she go? I keep on running back to the place where we left the others but sort of stop just around the corner.

I can hear Nakao's voice saying, "Otani's bear meat curry?"

And then Nobu. "What's that mean?"

Then, there's Koizumi. Her voice sounds tearful. I knew it. I knew she was crying. "Bear meat curry…"

Damn it. I didn't… I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't!

"What does bear meat curry have to do with anything?" Nobu asks.

"Bear meat curry!" Koizumi's freaking out now. I don't even have to look to know that she's crying.

Nobu's frustrated. "So what _about_ bear meat curry?"

All there is now is the sound of her crying. I stare straight ahead, listening. I'm a jerk. I'm an idiot and a moron.

I made her cry. What if… what if…. What if I told her the _other stuff_? Would that help? Would she stop crying if I told her I thought her hair was pretty in the sun, that I show off a little for her when she watches the basketball practices and games, and, that sometimes I wish I were taller, not just because I want to be a normal height, but just so we could look more typical standing next to each other.

It'll only confuse her. She'll take it to mean something totally different and end up crying again.

I'm sorry, Koizumi, okay? I'm sorry.

**As I said before, this manga was my first and brought me to where I am today. My library had the live action shown as a special anime showing about two summers ago and I of course went and read the books. Irony is, I am the same height as Risa and at the time had a crush on a guy about the same height as Otani. ^^ It was funny. After I finished reading Lovely Complex, I ventured out into a few others. Actually I asked around and one of my friends suggested Fruits Basket. But I ignored it for a good six months! I looked it up and was confused why a different character was on each cover. I thought that each book was about a different character. *shakes head* I was so stupid back then. (I tried reading Lovely Complex volume 1 backwards) But this isn't my anime biography! It's an AN! I have to shut up! I will! I am!**

**Anyway... I hope you **


End file.
